


sicut nec inferorum quia in furore iratus aviam

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amelia Bones wants to Be Rose Evans when she grows up., Granny Calls DeathEaters hunter Quail Hunting, Harry’s Granny is a retired Bobby, Love sick MadEye Moody, Scotland Yard Magical liaison office, The Aurors all know and fear Rose Evans, The Evans Women are badass.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Harry was neglected , abused, and sent into battle untrained and. Ill-equipped ( not counting Hermione) , Harry’s grandma is Alive and irate . The wizarding world has never Seen carnage on this scale. Granny Evans is on the warpath, Alastair Moody is in love and Trying to figure out how to turn Voldemort into a quail.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Rose Evans, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative told her the story is Quail hunting with granny

In the Evans family, petunia is the odd one out . Evans are loyal to the last and don’t take shit from anyone. You don’t mess with an Evans or their offspring. Grandma is pissed.

Harry was neglected , abused, and sent into battle untrained and. Ill-equipped ( not counting Hermione) , Harry’s grandma is Alive and irate . The wizarding world has never Seen carnage on this scale. Grandma Evans is on the warpath, Alastair Moody is in love and Trying to figure out how to turn Voldemort into a quail.

Harry’s Grandma Evans comes back from a world tour and finds out what the world and Petunia has done to her grand baby. Hell hath no fury like an irate grandma.

For some reason I have a picture in my head of Grandma Evans being a retired Bobby( police officer).That was a Liaison for Scotland Yard to the wizarding world after Lily got her letter. Alastair Moody knew her his entire career and had a crush on the scary muggle copper. Grandma Evans takes on anyone who hurts her grand baby and Hermione idiolizes her.

Somehow I’m picturing a scene a off Grandma Evans beating Lucius Malfoy with her purse( that is filled with bricks) and Hermione watching them telling Grandma Evans the story of what she did to Umbridge with the Centaurs. Grandma Evans is so impressed she hugs Hermione and ask her What she thinks of concrete filled wiffleball bats.


	2. Alastair is alerted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bloody reason MadEye is So protective of his bins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s back!

Alastair moody was half asleep, His Rottweiler , Rüfüs Slumbering Silently in the corner . Bloody waste of a guard dog that one was Couldn’t even keep those Muggle hooligans Away from his alarms. As Alastair’s eyes begin to shut an ear piercing squeal Cut through the air As his bins Out front Began to dance and hail. Crimson light Shot out from the top Transforming anything at hit into Rosebuds and blooms. The alarm was not Subtle with its news.

Little silver balls begin to spin and shout Leaving Alastair without a Doubt. That brilliant Bobby Was back in Britain at last. Alastair’s head began to throb as the sound effects thundered on. 

“ Will you shut up you blasted sound.” , Alastair finally got a hold of his wand. “ Finite Incantatum.” Blessed silence filled the air . Alastair did a full check of his wards As was his custom. Constant vigilance! Had kept them alive all these years. 

As he relayed his wards the Bin Roses Slowly disappeared. Leaving a single bloom in his window cill. Alastair stared at with his good eye . The roses as Crimson As the girl That had always had his eye.

MadEye moved Throughout the room. The bloody dog had slept through everything. Overturned  
Sneakascopes litter the room have Toppled over photographs That littered of the room. Most depicting old friends and comrades long gone but one in pride of place Depicted one still standing strong. Alastair shuffled over to the frame. He looked down at the photograph a still image of a Muggle woman decades old yellowing around the edges her beauty still apparent . Young woman stared out of the frame Her emerald eyes shining a challenge an unstoppable force Contained just behind. Crimson hair tied back in a bun as she stood Probably in her Scotland Yard dress blues.  
Alastair smiles A wicked grin, that magnificent force of nature was back home again. It was about bloody time. Harry was going to need all the help He could get. 

Alastair looked out the window As something caught his eye.a Silhouette Moved up his drive. He could hear the clicking of her heels thanks for the wards around his fields. His magic magic eye began to spin as He tried to fight off another grin. He looked like a mad devil that had just been crowned . As Alastair heard phantoms Running across the ground. 

His old friend was back as he walked towards the door. His thought turn to Quail hunting and it’s many rewards. That smarmy bastard was rising again, It Was going to be glorious hunting with her again.

His door Opened with a creek. And familiar Emerald eyes met his once again.

“ Rose Evans It’s about bloody time you came back.”Alastair growled. 

“ It’s been a long time my old friend.” The woman purred . She broke eye contact for a moment Looking around.  
“ Fury flashed in her Emerald orbs.  
“ Alastair, where is my grandson?”

Moody’s face seemed to pale.” You’d best come in rose , He‘a safe But he isn’t here.”


End file.
